This is not your typical fairytale love story
by livelifetothefull
Summary: This is a story about a girl that thought she had everything but hits rock bottom when her boyfriend cheats on her with her best friend when she goes away with her family in the summer holidays. What happens when she gets back? And was this the 1st time?


_This is a story about a girl that thought she had everything but hits rock bottom when her boyfriend cheats on her with her best friend when she goes away with her family for a week in the summer holidays. It's a story with a no normal ending. It's full of twists and turns.. I hope you enjoy it and please review because I'm not sure it's very good. It's the first time i have done anything like this before please go easy on me. This is only the first chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

This is not your typical fairytale story where they live happily ever after because in reality that never happens. You always here all those love stories about a girl and a boy meeting and falling in love and living happily ever after but it doesn't always end that. Life is more complicated then fairy tales, not everyone has a fairy Godmother or a flying carpet or is a princess who falls in love with a prince. Life is nowhere near that simple and I can tell you from experience love is amazing but heart ache and heart break hurts like hell! What they forget to mention in fairy tales is how much it hurts to be an outsider or have a broken heart or be rejected.

That's where I come in and this is my story and it's basically a love triangle and I'm the girl that got rejected and used. Yeah I got my heart broken and yeah it does happen to every girl. I thought I had friends, I thought I had a boyfriend that loved me, I thought I had people I could depend on but I didn't. I thought I had everything but I didn't, I had nothing. I know it sounds like I'm a bit of a drama queen but I'm not being melodramatic to get where I'm coming from I'll start from the beginning.

I live on the Gold Coast and I'm going into year 10 this year. I have long dark hair and blue eyes. I love the watching the sunset go down at the beach it's my favorite part of the day. I love writing and living life to the full. I don't care anymore what people think about me although things were a lot different at the beginning of the summer and last year.

Last year I was part of what most people would call the popular crowd or 'it' crowd. Yes, I mean those girls that strut down the school hallways acting as if they own the place, those girls that wear push up bras with short skirts and caked make up to be noticed by the hot guys. Sort of like the mean girls in the movie mean girls. I was one of them. Well at least I tried to be. The people I have now learn to hate and despise, yet feel sorry and I have sympathy for all of them. They don't know who they are as a person because all they do is follow the crowd and do what queen bee says. Their not individual their all followers and fake. The girls are Barbie dolls that have ruined hair and will have horrible skin when they are older and most likely end up dumb blonds with plastic surgery similar to the girls in 'Blond and Blonder'. The guys may have high school wrapped around their finger but what happens after high school? The real world is a lot more complicated then who has done what with girls and how many times. It's more then who is voted prom King and Queen. It's more then popularity. It's more then having a bad reputation. I used to think having a bad reputation was better then no reputation but it's not.

I had a million 'friends' at school or 'fr-enemies' but I was secretly very self-conscious, although it became very obvious at times. I always felt like an outsider next to the people I hung out with. I would wear heaps of make up to school and straightened my hair nearly everyday to look like a Barbie doll and to have people notice me. Well more importantly the guys. I cared about what people thought about me way too much. I tried way to hard to fit in. I went out of my way to impress a bunch of robots, who may peek in high school but never get anywhere in life.

Most people saw my group as the girls who always got exactly what we wanted including the guys we wanted, the clothes we wanted, the friends we wanted and the cash when we wanted it. But little did everyone know we barely got any of that.

I always had a thing for older guys, not my fault something I just can't help. It all started in pre-school when I married Blake with a Burger ring and he was 1 year older then me. Then came primary school year 1 when I fell for a guy called Nathan in the year 2 class. The next guy was when I was in year 4 and I was in love with the school captain in year 6….you get the picture. I liked older guys. Anyway there was this guy in year 11 called Andrew Anderson and he was tall with blond shaggy hair and tanned skin with an amazing smile. His locker was right opposite mine and he was on the football team (of course). He treated girls like crap and never got dumped or rejected. He's one of those guys that every guy wants to be and every girl wants to date. Andrew is a typical popular teenage boy that only cares about himself. He was just like John Tucker for those of you that have seen the movie 'John Tucker must die'. The charming popular boy that uses girls at every chance he gets. Although most girls can't see past his gorgeous face.

It was the last day of school, which was the first time he spoke to me by myself without a group around. I'll never forget the way he looked at me with those big blue eyes or the feeling in my stomach, I could hardly breathe. I can barely remember what he said though because I was so wrapped in the fact he was talking to me. Andrew Anderson actually wanted to talk to me by myself.

'So you going to Nick's party this Saturday? I heard Amber and stuff are going. Just wanted to make sure you were going otherwise there's no point in showing up'

What bullshit. Why did I fall for that? What the hell was I thinking of course he didn't actually mean that I wonder how many other girls he's used that line on.

Then I giggled, my nervous laugh (which trust me isn't the best sound in the world).

'Yeah I think I can make it'

I was trying to not sound too desperate but what girl isn't when the hottest guy ever is talking to you for the first time.

'Well, that's a date then. Don't forget to save me a dance'

'What makes you so certain I will dance with you'

I remember seeing on 'John Tucker must die' that the best way to win the guys heart is not to fall for him but to make him fall for you because it's so much easier for a girl then a guy. So in the movie Kate played hard to get. She made him try to fall for and it worked so what harm could come from it?

'Trust me you wouldn't want to miss out on my awesome dancing skills'

'Ha I'll believe that when I see it'

He then winked at me and smiled. It was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen. He had the whitest teeth I have ever seen too and he has deep blue eyes that look just like to sky on a bright summers day. That sounds so cheesy looking back. I don't what got into me, I guess everyone acts different around their crush or someone they are really into.

Finally the day was over and it was last period. The bell went and everyone went crazy trying to get out a soon as they could. God I feel sorry for the people that had a detention that day…

It was the very beginning of a very unforgettable summer.


End file.
